Survival of the Fittest
by theFallenPetals
Summary: A mix between the future and the past. 'What we know now is not entirely true, don't be ignorant of your surroundings or you just might not survive. It's the survival of the fittest here.' -changed title and down for editing-


_So… I'm posting random stuff right now… Hope you'll understand and all… This is a new story. It's a combination of ancient myths in the future. You won't really get it now, but if you'll read it you'll understand. Oh, and not everything in here exists, like the places since it's in the future and all. So, yeah._

Chapter 1

The reunion

October 12

It was a beautiful Monday morning… a very normal morning… Or so we thought…

**MIKAN**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. First thing I thought of was '_Something big's gonna happen.' _I sighed then stood up and headed to the bath room to take a bath. When I finished I went to my closet took out my school uniform- it had a white, long-sleeved button-up with a short tie and a bottle green skirt that ended 3 inches below my knee. After I dried 'my' pale- and terribly groomed- orange hair that past my shoulders then tied it in a neat pony, I grabbed my thick glasses, indestructible super hi-tech watch -thanks to my cousin-, my white-gold necklace with a crimson colored stone and a rose-head pendant attached in the middle, my school shoes and my backpack then ran down the stairs, after locking the door to the room my best friend let me stay in.

When I got down I saw my best friend (well, best friend _here_)- Hotaru.

_-Oh yeah! My name's Mikan, 17! But people here calls me or knows me Kana Takashi. I 'have' orbs that match my hair. A little 10 year old brother by the name of Youichi. He 'has' the same set of eyes and hair as me. We both go to NCR's International Schoo (or NCRIS for short, the place used to be a part of land under the Malacanang Palace but over the years they turned it into the best school in the Phils.)l. I'm in my Senior year wile he's in the 3__rd__ Grade. Big age gap? I know. This boy just loves his iPod Touch4 and so do I. We have friends…few bests…and a lot of people that despise me because I got a scholarship, I disguise myself as a nerd, we're orphans and more. And we have a few secrets… _

_Sumire Shouda, 18,_ _forest green hair, emerald eyes. She loves eating. Every time I'd visit her she asks me for food. There is only one who knows my secret in this place, excluding my li'l bro. And she's the one.-_

Then she shouted, "Why are you _this _long? My God! Why are you not wearing casual? We have to do work for the play!"

Huh? Then I checked her clothes... she was wearing a blue shirt with 'music is my life' on it and black leggings with black FitFlops. Oh. "I totally forgot!" Then I ran up the stairs and in two minutes came down clad in a white t-shirt with a pink button-up vest on top, black loose jeans and converse. "I'm sooo sorry, Mire! Anyway let's go!"

My brother ran to me, he was wearing the elementary level boys' uni. A white button-up polo with a dark green tie and bottle green pants. He was wearing his new leather shoes and was wearing a necklace like mine except his was a clear translucent blue color and he had a silver cross with engravings. Funny…he brings that around but never wears it… oh well I'll ask him in the car. "Bye, we're gonna leave!" Sumire shouted before we left. We went into the garage and hopped into the Innova.

I decided to ask my bro something. "Did you sense something? Cause if not why d'ya where the necklace?"

Sumire nodded her head. I heard him sigh. "Yes I sensed something" He looked out the window "He's here."

"Who? N? Ya sure? I feel more than just that…like they're all here…even…_Them…"_ I said the last word with disgust evident in my voice.

"Mhm…very…"

Before we knew it we were at the gates of NCRIS. While going through the gates I thought I saw a black limousine. But shrugged it off. I parked the car at the school parking lot and checked my watch it said _7:01 _. Phew with 14 minutes to spare.

"Get out." I told the 2 of them than we left the car and we walked in silence towards our class rooms. When we had to part I waved to my brother then ran up the stairs to our classroom with Sumire behind me. 3-F…Ugh! It's on the damned 6th floor!

When I reached my classroom I burst through the door and went over to my seat. It was second to the front. I dropped my bag on my desk and shouted "YES!"

Then I heard clapping. I turned and saw… of course…Koko and Kitsuneme. Two of my best guy friends. "With 2 minutes to spare." Koko said still clapping. His anber eyes glinting definitely from amusement.

"She made it!"Kitsu cheered his dirty blond hair jumping a bit.

"Yeah, yeah don't push it."

"KANA~!" I turned around and saw two of my best friends.

They tackled me with hugs. "God, Anna, Noko. You guys… ne…ed…to…breathe…"

"Oh sorry!" They got off me…finally…

-_Anna Umenomiya, 18, blondie with violet eyes like her twin sister, Sadie. They are one of the most popular girls in school. Now wondering why they're best friends with a nerd like me? I really don't know._

_Koko and Kitsu? Well they're twins, too. Weird, right? They are also one of the most popular kids in school. Friends with me? Again… OK, ALL my friends are popular. And I'm not. Really weird…-_

Someone cleared their throat behind us. "Um, what am I? Invisible?" I turned around and Sumire was pouting. "Where's my hug?" God she can be such a baby sometimes.

"Sorry." The twins apologized, then tackled her with a hug.

Then the bell rang and our fart of a teacher came in the classroom and disappointed was spread on her wrinkly, old face probably thinking, _Why, oh why was I assigned in such a disappointing class?_

Not that I blame her or anything, but seriously if she changed her clothes she would look like a witch. And I do not want to describe that horrid picture in my mind.

And as usual we did the morning prayers and lessons, we were halfway through the second subject when the suddenly announced in a voice I didn't hear for 4 years.

"Kana Takashi of 3rd Year High School, Sec. F, please report to the broadcast room. Repetitions are not needed. Thank you."

Everyone in the classroom started murmuring and my friends were staring at me with worried eyes. I gave them a stare that said: 'don't worry, I'll be fine, it's not like I did somethin' anyway'. They scoffed.

I rolled my eyes under the glasses and the teacher called "Kana, you may leave now." And I swear, through those glasses the teacher was glaring at me.

I left the class and ran as fast as I could to the broadcast room, the tears threatening to spill, blurring my vision. It was four years since I last heard that voice, four years.

I arrived in front of the broadcast room 2 minutes later, panting. (I mean, who wouldn't? Running down 4 flights of stairs is hard work. The last time I ran that much in 2 minutes was- I don't know, 3 years maybe?) I threw open the door and stepped inside, still slightly panting and slowly said "Nat..su..me…"

He turned around, the man before me was wearing a black suit and shades, he took of his shades and looked at me with those burgundy eyes, "Mikan?"

I let the tears fall down my face and I tackled him in a hug "Natsume! You're here! You're really here!"

He hugged me back, kissed me on the lips and said "Of course I'd come here to see my sister after 4 years."

I smiled at him.

-:O:-

_So that was the first chapter, if you like it, be so kind to drop a review. Oh, don't worry if you're confused, I'll explain it in the next chap. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors and spellings' wrong, I'll try to find time to edit it._

_Thanks for giving this a chance and don't forget to drop a review so I'll know if I should continue this!_

_Thanks again, constructive criticism, comments and suggestions are accepted._

_~Silver_


End file.
